Grow Up, Peter Pan!
by megawoman 5210
Summary: Peter Pan was taken and placed with a family in America. In a predicament where a teenage girl named Megan wants him to grow up and be older and a society that expects him to do just that, how will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**The Peter Pan in this story is the Disney version, just for a heads up. I don't own anything except my OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Megan Geravalia. I'm going to be 18 on July 16 and I go to Pine Forest High School. I'm a senior there. I have long brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. I normally wear a T-shirt, jeans, socks, and shoes to school. I like video games, movies, T.V., and computers. My mom is Andrea Smith. Her friends call her Andy sometimes. My younger sister is Mina Smith. My stepdad is Daniel Smith. My older brother is Samuel Geravalia. I live in a small house with them. But little did I know, there will be someone else to live with me (and for me to share my room with.) My day was pretty normal. At culinary arts, I had a free lab, so I made chocolate chip cookies. At English, we read about Peter Pan (who, little did I know, was real and about to live with me.) At math, we did a review. We watched a video at Economics and science. And I checked out some neat books at seventh period. When I got home, I was in for a huge surprise.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<br>**I can't believe it. dragged away from Neverland, brought here to some family, and being forced to grow up. And now, some grown-up woman walked through the door carrying something sweet. The only thing good about this was a seven-year-old girl named Mina**, **and we played for a while. When I sniffed at the bag, I realized it was full of cookies. But the grown-up stood there, confused. "What's Peter Pan doing here," she asked, leaning so that her face is close to mine. The man, Daniel, explained that I'm here because some people found me and that they volunteered to raise me. She seemed shocked to find out that we would have to share her room, but she got over it.  
>"Hi, Peter," she said quietly. "I'm Megan."<br>"Hi," I replied. Then I snatched the bag from her hand.  
>"Never snatch, and don't eat those cookies yet, it's too near dinner," Andrea shouted. Megan took the cookies back from me and put them in the kitchen. I stood there, seething in anger. Already, I knew I was going to hate this place.<strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter's POV**

I lied down on my new bed. I miss Neverland. I miss Tinkerbell. I miss the Lost Boys. I miss Tiger Lily. I miss the mermaids. I even miss Captain hook. When I told Megan all this on my first night, she only said this:"Grow up, Peter Pan!" Grow up? How dare she tell me to grow up! I then went to sleep, dreaming about my old home. What? Neverland is still my home! But then again, is this place slowly becoming my new home? I woke up the next morning with Megan prodding my side.  
>"Peter. Wake up! Today's Pensacola's Earth Day festival," she whispered while poking my side. I groggily opened my eyes, Megan was already fully dressed and she was wearing her purse with it.<br>"What do you mean," I asked, confused.  
>"The Earth Day festival here in Pensacola is one of the things every year. It's also one of my favorite's You can buy stuff and get free stuff. And I think you could even get your face painted," Megan explained. "So get ready and let's go!" And so it went. Megan got her face painted like a tiger and Mina got her face painted like a butterfly. After we walked around to look at the sights (and Megan taking pictures with her camera,) we went to some Chinese buffet for lunch. I went straight to the desserts, but Megan stopped me.<br>"Get some real lunch first," she whispered to me. I was wearing some new clothes that Andrea, Daniel, and Megan's granny got me. I was wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and flip flops. Megan was wearing the same thing, except that my flip flops were leather and her flip flops were more of a golden color. Her T-shirt has some various things about Coke on it while mine was the same shade of green as my old tunic. But we both wore blue jeans. I grudgingly did what Megan told me and got a plate of some strange Asian food. Afterward, I ate a whole bunch of dessert and, when they came, a fortune cookie. I didn't pay attention to what the fortune said, though. Then we went to get some stuff that Andrea had to buy. Finally, we got home. I guess that deep down, even grown-ups can be like children sometimes. Megan proved me that. I had the feeling that I should observe her. Oh, the cleverness of me!

* * *

><p><strong>Megan's POV<strong>

I had a lot of fun at the Earth Day Festival. I took some very neat pictures. That night, Peter and I talked a bit in our room. I admitted to him that even though he still has to grow up, he can act like a child sometimes, like I do. But I was hoping that he won't get the wrong idea.  
>"Do you believe in fairies," Peter asked me out of the blue.<br>"Of course not, I'm too old for that, and when you start middle school, you better not ask all of the other students that, because they could make fun of you," I shouted then said. Peter looked a bit hurt that I said that.  
>"There is too such a thing as fairies," Peter said.<br>"IS not, I said."  
>"Is too," Peter countered.<br>"Is not!"  
>"Is too!"<br>"Is not!"  
>"IS too"<br>"IS NOT!"  
>"IS TOO!"<br>"ARRGH," I said, slamming myself onto my bed with my back towards Peter.  
>"You know, when someone says that they don't believe in fairies, a fairy's glow may go out," Peter said gently to me with his hand on my shoulder.<br>"I don't want to talk right now. Maybe later," I replied. Peter looked a bit depressed and sat on his own bed.  
>"You know, I think you could be a good older sister to me," Peter said. I was about to tell him to shut up but didn't because I don't want to hurt his feelings. I then began to read a book. <p>


End file.
